Violette
What are you doing? You're breaking your game! Well, actually, maybe you should break your game."'' While William is bending his Call Of Duty: MW3 Disc "WILLIAM!!!" In most videos William's Mom, Violette Anderson or Kerry Tergis Sell (also known as "Parrot Woman") is the deuteragonist of the videos on the violette1st channel, alongside William. About Violette is William's mother, and usually, films the events of the series. She is concerned about William's behaviors and addiction to his Xbox games. However, she doesn't take any action to stop William from doing something destructive. Violette1st usually films William's freakouts, in addition to drama in the family. She also has a second channel violette2nd which she uses to film the family vlogs. Trivia *It's confirmed that Violette is her real name as mentioned by Bill IN "KID CUTS HIS FINGER OFF WITH CHAINSAW." *She had threatened a divorce to Bill in "GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!" and in DAD AND SON BATTLE FOR THE SHOWER!!! (RAGE), some fans speculate that this could happen later in the series. *in reading Tony Tornado's comment that she has a greek-german descent and etc. *In recent videos, she has shown evidence of being a vegan, particularly not liking pork and always forcing William to eat fruits and vegetables. *In WILLIAM HAS A MELTDOWN IN A PARKING LOT!!!, WILLIAM AND BILL: BATTLE OVER FAST FOODS Violette says she has asthma. *When Violette screams and talks gibberish, her voice resembles the sound of a screaming parrot or a screeching tire. *One of the users discovered that Violette's real name is Kerry Tergis Sell Special Moments Violette has been shown to enjoy having certain special moments/nights. According to her, she arranges these moments to make memories. Here are her special arranged nights and moments which are all gone wrong due to William, Bill, and Andy's actions.: * WILLIAM AND BILL FACE OFF IN A DONUT RAGE!!! * WILLIAM'S DORITOS AND MOUNTAIN DEW FREAK-OUT!!! * DAD GETS SO MAD HE SHOOTS SON IN THE BUTT OVER FOUL MOUTH!!! * WILLIAM'S MALL CLOTHES SHOPPING FREAK-OUT!!! * WILLIAM SHOOTS THE TV!!! * WILLIAM AND ANDY IN THE WAR OF THE PEEPS!!! Relationship with family * William: He always accuses me of treating him like a baby, but I want him to grow up being nice. He has a crazy behavior, but he has ADD, So that's a good reason why he's the way he is. His behavior with burning and destroying things is unacceptable, but I still love him. I try to be supportive of him in certain situations. What I hate most is Bill's rudeness towards him. * Bill: Our relationship is rough, even though we're married, but I especially hate it when he picks on William. In "WILLIAM'S BIG MAC ATTACK!" I thought he was being incredibly selfish when he refused to share a Big Mac with William. I shot him in the butt one time as a punishment for dumping water on William (MOM SHOOTS DAD IN THE BUTT!! https://youtu.be/oPgDadl_aAE) * Andy: He can be a jerk sometimes, but it's fine. * Lucy: She can be crazy, because of her being mean to William. This behavior of her torturing him is unacceptable! * Zachary: It was awesome for Lucy to adopt Zachary! (And Zach, if you're reading this, grandma loves you!) * Rest of the family: It's all good! Reception Violette has been getting a lot of hate lately due to her screaming, which fans have described as several things, from "cancer" to "ear rape", her incoherent fast talking, the way she gets insulted by the littlest things, and how she always spoils and coddles William. Her peak of the hate was a 2 way tie between selling William's Xbox in MOM AUCTION'S SON'S XBOX FOR A PENNY!!! and when she lost it over a fan mail video and threw things out the window in MOM GOES PSYCHO AND THROWS CLOTHES OFF ROOF!!!. Quotes #"WILLIAM!!!!!!" (said almost every episode) #"I'm not 100 years old, stop that!" #"You wanna divorce, I swear!" #'What are you doing? You're breaking your game! Well, actually, maybe you should break your game." (While William is bending his Call Of Duty: MW3 Disc.) #"You know how I feel about no no words!" #"I told you not to have so many fires anymore!" #"William go get the hose!" (After William burns an object.) #"I think the lady's gonna call the police, we're done here." #"We can't be out here, the neighbor's crazy!" #"Get away from the neighbors house I say!" #"This happened before people, she threatened me once and then she actually did call the police, she's crazy!" #"WILLIAM YOU FRICKEN JERK!!!!!!!!!!! #"FRICKEN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!" #"GET TO THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW YOU FRICKEN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" #"OH MY GOSH WILLIAM NO!!!!" #I am not taking a change, we're gonna have the fire department come by here tonight. You happy?!" (After William burns his homework in the snow.) #"YOU'RE NOT GETTING A BIG MAC!!!!" #"I'm selling it! I'm selling it! I'm selling it!" #"It's too late" #"Oh my gosh! We're gonna burn the freaking yard down! Who would turn off the water, when we have a William fire arsonist around here?!" #"William Get real! Get real! You're not starving to death!" #"You guys need to agree on one place, BECAUSE IF I MISS MY SHOW I'M NOT GONNA BE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!" #"'Any scrub that sends kids to school on their birthday is a scrub.' So I guess I'm a scrub?" #"I want you to go to school, you can't stay home because is your birthday. I'm sorry, this is not how it works, schools do not shut down for birthdays, schools do not shut for birthdays." #"I will take away your other Xbox" #"I will turn the Internet off!" #"Excuse me?!" #"You are not my boss! You are not my boss! DO YOU GET ME ON THAT ONE?! Nobody's my boss!" #"Gimme the keys you frigging jerk! It is not your decision if I go out in my vehicle." #"Andy, oh my gosh!" #"I'm done." #"BILL, DON'T CALL HIM A DINGBAT!!" #"STOP IT, WILLIAM, STOP!!!!!! BOYS! STOP FIGHTING!" #"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" #"YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GONNA GET THE LITTLE BIG MAC, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA GET ONE WITH A VEGETABLE AND A WATER!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!" #"It's done, son!" #"You know what? We are going to church, and WE ARE GONNA LIKE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!" #"Because it says.... Homework" #"WILLIIAAAAAAAMMM!!!!! YOU FREAKIN IDIOOOOOOT!!! WHAT A FRICKIN JERK!!! WHAT A JERK!" #"This is my special donut moment." #"WIIIIILLLLLL I SAID TO EAT IT SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" #"Do you realize you exposed this poor little child to the gambling website?!" #"I'm gonna have to declare William the winner if you don't pick a number." #"THATS ALL YOU GET!! THATS ALL YOU DESERVE!!!" #"Get that off your A double S and give it to him!" #"I TOLD YOU ABOUT THOSE WORDS!!!!" #"William, you can't text Rotten Rebecca!" #"I don't like it when you say those words, the A double S word, don't talk like that! #"BOYS! TRADE THE PHONES!" #"WILLIAM!!!! '''HANG UP!!!!!!!!!!!" #"HAPPY SONS DAY!" #"Look at my new fidget spinner!" #"You deceived me. You lead me to believe you were getting a baby Big Mac." #"Oh, just get in the house, big baby!" (After William retrieved his Xbox after shattering the window) #"BILL,YOU'D BETTER GET OUT HERE! BILL WHERE ARE YOU?!! BILL!! Your son, is doing something to the car!!!" (Alerting Bill before William burns the car interior) #"I'm gonna have to call the fire department if you don't get that out, you're gonna get yourself into trouble!" #"Stop throwing rocks at the car, the damage is done!" #"Come on!" #"William! That woman is crazy!!" #*gasp* BILL!! (When Bill Threw Water At William) #Don't put that yellow icon on our thing! (Violette warning William on the video being demonetized if he keeps cussing) Gallery Viol.png violetteonroof.png|Violet on roof violettetrueface.png Should Violette Divorce Bill And Get A Better Husband? Yes! No. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters hated by fans